paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Learn Rocky's Secret:Bloopers
Here are the Bloopers for my first fanon story, Pups Learn Rocky's Secret! First Scene Take 1 Rocky: Pups away! Woaaaaaah! *Lands in a puddle of water* Pleh! I thought I wasn't supposed to get wet yet! Me: CUT! Take 2 Rocky: Pups awaaaaaaay! *Lands next to a puddle of water* Hahah! not this time Marshall: Whoaaaaaa! *Knocks Rocky into the water* Alalalalaeh! Oops.... Rocky: Not again! Me: CUUT! Take 3 Marshall: Here I go-Woaaaaah Noooooo! *Crashes into Rocky* Sorry Rocky Rocky: That's ok! At least I didn't get wet! *The frisbee lands in a water puddle and splashes Rocky Rocky: Spoke too soon... Me: CUUUT! Take 4 *This time, the frisbee conks Marshall in the head Marshall: Galh! Chase: Oops... Sorry Marshall! *Chuckles* Me: CUUUT! Take 5 *The frisbee flies over Marshall and Rocky's heads Chase: I got it! I got it! *Chase crashes into Marshall and Rocky Chase: Oops... Rocky: It's ok Chase. Me: CUUUUT! Take 6 Chase: I got it I got it! Zuma: Not if I get it first! Woah! *Crashes into Rocky and Marshall* That wasn't supposed to happen! *Laughs* Me: CUUUUUT! Take 7 Zuma: Not if i get it first! Marshall: Wait for me! Arf! *Nothing happens* Um, I said... Arf! *Still nothing* Awaowaowoao!! *Nothing* Um, I think my water cannon is broken... Me: CUUUUUT! Take 8 Marshall: Wait for me! Arf Arf! *Water cannon comes out* Rocky: Marshall your hose! Marshall: Oh yeah! Arf! *Shoots water* Uh-oh *The water hits Zuma Zuma: What the-AAAAH! Marshall: Oops. Sorry, Zuma! Me: CUUUUUT! Take 9 *This time, the water hits Rocky (Like it should) Rocky: WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! *Crashes into Ryder Rocky: Oops, Sorry Ryder...... Ryder: *Chuckles* Me: CUUUUUT! Take 10 *Rocky crash-lands near Ryder Ryder: Are you ok, Rocky? Rocky: I'm fine, except- *Akword silence Rocky: I forgot my line! Me: CUUUUUT! Take 11 Rocky: I'm fine, excpet i'm all wet! Zuma: You ok? Me: CUUUUUT! Zuma: Too soon? *Chuckles* Take 12 Marshall: Sorry Rocky, I meant......Arf! *It sprays Rocky AGAIN!* Marshall: Darn it! Wrong bark! Rocky: I noticed! *Rocky is dripping wet* Me: CUUUUUUUT! Take 13 Marshall: I meant........Rarf! *His water cannon retracts* Zuma: You ok Marshall?-I mean.........bleh! Me: CUUUUUUUT! Take 14 Zuma: *Runs up, then laughs* Me: CUUUT! Take 15 Zuma: You ok, Wocky? Rocky: I'm a little wet, but that's about it! Skye: Hey Rocky, why ARE you afraid of water anyway? Rubble: Yeah we wanna know! Rocky: I.........Er..............Forgot my line again.......... Me: CUUUUUUUT! Take 16 Rocky: I.........Errrr.......... Chase: Something wrong Chase? Oh wait, I'M Chase! *The other pups laugh Me: CUUUUUT! Take 17 Chase: Something wrong Rocky? Rocky: Oh! I just remembered that......................... I forgot my line again! *Other pups laugh Me: CUUUUUUUT! Take 18 Rocky: Oh! I forgot to get my fur brushed by Katie! See Ya! *Runs into the slide* OOF! Me: CUT! Rocky, you're supposed to run UNDER the slide. Rocky: Sorry, that won't happen again! Take 19 Rocky: Oh! I forgot to get my fur brushed by Katie! See ya! *Runs off* Chase: That was weird, wasn't it Ryder? Ryder: There must be someone-I mean.........bleh! Me: CUUUUUUUUT! Take 20 Ryder: There must be something Rocky doesn't want to tell us... Skye: Does he think we're gonna laugh at him? Rubble: ..........................I forgot my line! Me: CUUUUUUUUUT! Take 21 Skye: Does he think we're gonna *Starts laughing* Me: CUUUUUUUUUT! Skye: Sorry, Sorry! Take 22 Rubble: Hmmm, I don't think so. I think it has to do with explaining why he's afraid of water. Marshall: So, what do we do? *Ryder gets an idea Ryder: I'll call you to the vet-Er, bleh! I meant the Lookout! Me: CUUUUUUUUUT! Take 23 Ryder: We'll pretend there's an emergency, and i'll send the signal to your Pup-Tags. But you'll already be at the Lookout! Marshall: So it's just for Rocky? Zuma: That was my line! Marshall: Sorry about that Zuma! *The pups laugh Me: CUUUUUUUUUUUT! Take 24 Zuma: So, it's just for Wocky? Ryder: Exactly! Chase: Ummmmmmm, I forgot my line! Me: CUUUUUUUUT! Take 25 Ryder: Exactly! Chase: I don't like the sound of tricking another member of the PAW Patrol, but if that's what it takes to learn why Rocky is afraid of water.......... *Dramatic pause Chase: Chase Is On The Case! Ryder: Atta boy, Chase *A crash is heard, and Ryder looks over to see Marshall on his back Marshall: I'm good! Me: CUUUUUUUUUUT! Take 26 Ryder: Atta boy, Chase! you go talk to Rocky, while the rest of us head over to the Lookout. Chase: Will do, Ryder sir! *trips* Woaaaaah!! *Faceplants* Skye: OOOOOH! That's gonna leave a mark! Me: CUT CUT CUUUUUUUUT! Take 27 Chase: Will do, Ryder sir! *runs off, only to bump into Rocky* Rocky: Sorry, forgot where to go! Me: CUUUUUUUUUUUUUT! Take 28 Chase: Will do, Ryder sir! *Finally makes it to Katie's* *The wrong badge comes up. Me: CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!!!!!!! That was supposed to be Chase's badge, not Zuma's! Second Scene Take 1 *The camera pans towards Katie's Clinic Katie: Oh Cali, you're so silly! Cali: Mrow? *Accidentally steps off a stack of towels* MREEEOWWW! *Katie laughs Me: CUT! Try again, Cali! Take 2 *Rocky walks through the front door, only to get wedged in Rocky: Gerh, Gah, uh, a little help!? Me: CUT! Who forgot to oil the door? Take 3 *Rocky makes it through the door this time Katie: Rocky? I didn't know Ryder wanted you to come here! Rocky: I, uhhhh......... *THUMP Chase: Ouch! I'm ok! Me: CUUUT! Someone get Chase an ice pack! Rocky: *Facepaws* Take 4 *This time, Chase walks through the door, only to trip and crash into Rocky Katie: Are you alright!? Chase: Yeah, just a little shaken. But, my fall was broken by Ro-Oh... Rocky: You're welcome...*Sticks his tongue out as his head hits the floor* Me: CUUUUUUUT! Ice pack! Take 5 *Chase makes it through the door without incedent. Katie: You too Chase? Chase: Ryder said I...........could use a light brushing? Katie: I thought Ryder brushed you already! Me: CUUUT! although true, that's NOT your line! Katie: Sorry, sorry. Let's do it over. Take 6 Chase: Ryder said i could.................blah! Forgot my line! Me: Cut Cut CUUUUUT! Take 7 Chase: Uhhhh... Ryder said I could use a light brushing? Katie: Ok then, let's get started! *Meanwhile, back at the Lookout... Zuma: Are you sure Wocky won't be upset with us? Marshall: He'll-WOAAAH! *Faceplants* Me: CUT! NO BANANNA PEELS! Take 8 Marshall: He'll understand. I hope... Rubble: Come on you two! You're falling behind! Zuma: Coming! Me: CUUUUUUUUUT! That's Marshall's line! Zuma: Oh, whoops! Me: Do it again! Take 9 Marshall: Coming! Whoa-WHOAAAAAA! *He crashes into Skye, Rubble, and Zuma Marshall: Oops...sorry guys... Skye: That's ok. Everypup wipes out once in a while! *They get on the elevator, only for it to stall Rubble: Um, shouldn't the elevator be going up? Me: *facepalms* CUT! We need the engineer, ASAP! Take 10 *They laugh and ride the elevator up Ryder: Ready everyone? *They all say "Ready!" (Or "Weady!" in Zuma's case) Ryder: No job is too big, no pup is too small! *He pushes the signal button, but nothing happens Ryder: Strange? *He pushes it again, but still nothing Ryder: *Sighs* Me: *Facepalms* CUUUUUT! Take 11 *Ryder sends the signal Rocky: Ahhhhhh......Right there...*Collar beeps* Ryder: PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Chase and Rocky: Ryders calling! Chase (With fake exitement): I bet it's something big! We better go right away! *Barks* Oh wait... sorry Katie... Katie: It's all right Chase, duty calls! *Rocky rams head first into the door Rocky: YOUCH! Me: CUUUUUUT! Ice pack! Take 12 *This time, Rocky crashes into Chase Both: Uuugh......... Me: Do I even need to say it? Third Scene Take 1 Rocky and Chase: Awooo! Rarf! Ra-raff! *They both run into the automatic door Both: PALLLGH! Me: CUT! Someone fix the door! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Bloopers